Emet Comics
Emet Comics is the independent comic book publishing division of Emet Entertainment, LLC, an American graphic novel publisher and entertainment company headquartered in Los Angeles, California, United States. The Emet Comics publishing line is focused on empowering female creators and storytellers in comics.Bunge, Nicole. "New Comics Publisher Emet", ICv2. Published 1 Dec 2015. Accessed 27 Jan 2018. History Emet Comics was founded in 2015 by Maytal Gilboa, an ex-animation executive who recognized a void in the comic book community when it came to content with a female point of view."Forget DC & Marvel, Female-Founded Emet Comics Is Focusing On Female Characters Like No Other", GirlTalkHQ. Published 28 Dec 2015. Accessed 27 Jan 2018. During Emet Comics first two years, the company has enjoyed many successes. In their first year, the company’s title Zana by Jean Barker and Joey Granger , a fictional story about apartheid in a future South Africa, was nominated for the Dwayne McDuffie Award for Diversity in Comics.McMillan, Graeme. "Diverse Comic Book Nominees Unveiled for McDuffie Awards", The Hollywood Reporter. Published 10 Feb 2016. Accessed 27 Jan 2018. Also, in their first year, the company sold their title The Wendy Project by Melissa Jane Osborne and Veronica Fish, to Papercutz for English language distribution, and to Editoria Oceana for Spanish Language distribution.Larsen, Sven. "'Never Say Neverland' – Papercutz to Publish The Wendy Project"], Papercutz blog. Published 13 Jun 2016. Accessed 27 Jan 2018. In November 2016, the company announced the purchase of Rosy Press,Collins, Elle. "Rosy Press Joins Emet Comics As Founder Janelle Asselin Steps Down", Comics Alliance. Published 30 Nov 2016. Accessed 27 Jan 2018. a romance comics publisher founded by Janelle Asselin focused on diverse stories about love and relationships. Emet announced that they would be continuing Rosy Press's successful Fresh Romance series as both a webcomic and printed graphic novel series.MacDonald, Heidi. "Emet Comics to take over Fresh Romance from Rosy Press; submissions open", Comics Beat. Published 30 Nov 2016. Accessed 27 Jan 2018. Titles * Zana (written by Jean Barker, art by Joey Granger) is set in a dystopian South Africa where apartheid never ended, and two young girls are sent on a dangerous journey by an angry ancestral spirit. * The Wendy Project (written by Melissa Jane Osborne, art by Veronica Fish) is a modern-day retelling of Peter Pan, where Wendy Darling is convinced a mysterious flying boy abducted her little brother, but no one believes her. Her worried parents place in her a new school, where people around her start to resemble characters from Neverland. * Finding Molly: An Adventure in Catsitting (written by Justine Prado, art by Jenn St-Onge) is the tale of unemployed recent art school grad Molly, who is offered the opportunity to cat-sit in the vibrant Los Angeles Arts District. * Fresh Romance is a digital romance comic magazine formerly published by Rosy Press. The monthly anthology features sundry stories ranging from a clandestine, queer high school love affair to an impeccably researched and illustrated Regency-era romance. In addition to forward-looking romances, each issue of Fresh Romance delivers a relationship advice column by a quartet of divorced writers, behind-the-scenes art coverage, and a fashion report. This anthology series has featured work from Kate Leth, Arielle Jovellanos, Amanda Scurti, Sarah Vaughn, Sarah Winifred Searle, Sarah Kuhn, Sally Jane Thompson, Savanna Ganucheau, Marguerite Bennett, Trungles, Cecil Castellucci, Irene Koh, and Sarah Winifred Searle. * Inside the Loop (written by Cindy Tobisman, art by Lynne Yoshii) is the story of Tora Wellborne, who stands between two diverged cities: The Collective and The Loop. When she is infected with the Plague, she must question her allegiances if she is to survive. * Spoilerland (written by D.G. Brock and Amy Starbin, art by Trevor Woodham). When time-traveling mercenaries from an environmentally devastated Earth arrive in present-day California to harvest human organs, Maddie Blue, a.k.a. Data Chick, bravely rebels against their mission, determined to change the destiny of the planet. * Verona (written by Emily Dell, art by Mollie Helms) is a reimagined Shakespeare classic, Romeo and Juliet, set in modern Verona, where the Montoyas and Capulets are warring assassin clans. * Jelly Vampire (by Ida Neverdahl) features the radical life of Lulu Lulusen, an imaginative and unusual girl who embarks on countless darkly humorous adventures, from disemboweling bullies to traveling to a planet made entirely of the soft underside of a cat’s belly. * Helena Rose #1 (written by E.O. Levendorf, art by Sonia Liao and Veronica Fish) is about an alien child prodigy who must embark on an adventure through space to find a cure for her terminal illness. External links * PopCultHQ Comic Book “Inside the Loop” * Santa Monica Daily Press: Spotlight On Emet Comics * Lydia Magazine: LADIES’ WRITE: Infiltrating the Boys Club of Comic Creation Sources Category:Publications Category:Publishers Category:Organizations